Sophie Foster Pregnant
by wanderspamlust
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Sophie is pregnant with fitz's baby, but when fitz abandons her, she will turn to Keefe for comfort. Rated T for a reason. Sofitz/Sokeefe


Ding Ding Ding.

The 2 minute bell was ringing. Fitz rushed into the school with Biana at his heels. He quickly found his locker 5 down from Sophie's. He quickly shoved all of his football gear and notebooks into his locker. Biana was all checking out her already perfect hair in the little mirror she had put up. Fitz decided not to wait for her and to just go ahead his first class.

Fitz, looked down at his schedule. "Oh s***!" He exclaimed.

His first class was math. He looked up and saw his group of friends, Sophie, Tam, Keefe, Dex, and Lim. He walked up to them and gave Sophie a quick peck on the lips. She leaned into him giving him a bear hug and whispering,"i missed u."

Then the one minute bell rang and they all dispersed. On the way, Fitz noticed that he had most of his classes with Keefe. "This will make the day go by a lot quicker!" he thought to himself.

Math was boring and so was english but halfway through history, he got a strange text from Sopie.

_Meet me in the classroom 25 in 10 minutes. I need your help with somthing ;)_

Fitz couldn't decline such an offer.

As quickly as he could he asked use the restroom. He walked through the hallways while coming up with an excuse if caught. He came up empty handed. He

finally reached classroom 25, and Sophie was waiting for him.

Noise filled the empty hallways as Sophie and Fitz went at it in the empty classroom. Afterwards, Sophie said "Uhh, that felt sooo good."

Maybe we can do it tomorrow again said Fitz.

-1 month later-

Sophie was feeling all sorts of aches and pains. She doubled over one day in school. Fitz was right next to her feeling a pit of deep dread in his stomach. Her teacher noticed her doubled over in pain and walked over. "Hmmm," he said. Go to elwins.

Sohpie stumbled down the hallway. When she reached him, he was all ready. He scannned her with his lights and then muttered a curse underhis breath.

"Sohpie…"he said, have you been having s- with other boys lately cause "you're pregnant.

Elwin looked over at Sophie over his spectacles. He gave her a stern glance.

Sophie couldn't stand it, she threw off her blankets and ran out of the room. She stumbled through the hallways dazed and disgruntled. She fell to the ground and curled up in a ball. Tears dripped down her cheeks forming a small pool on the ground.

Keefe was skipping school as always. He always roamed the hallways looking for something interesting to happen. Usually, he could convince Fitz to come with him but not today. He heard a faint sound of somebody crying. He was curious and went to investigate. He found his best (or second-best) friend laying on the ground in a stupefied heap.

Keefe was stunned what had happened. He ran throwing his arms around Sophie. "What happened?" He wondered aloud.

Sophie hiccuped. "I can't tell you right now. But its big, and bad. I will rock my world."

"It's okay," said Keefe trying to cheer her up. He saw how much this was hurting Sofie and didn't want to pressure her into telling her about what was going on, but inside he was seething with worry and pressure. "What the h** is going on," he thought to himself.

Sofie was immensely grateful for the fact that Keefe wasn't pushing her for details. She was internally conflicted about whether she was going to tell Grady and Edline.

Her mind was going a million miles. She felt her lungs start to tighten and she felt a panic attack start to come on. "Keefe, get me to my locker!" Sophie shouted.

Keefe complied. "Open it!" She yelled. Keefe opened up the locker that she telepathically transmitted to him.

"In the History textbook!" Sophie whispered now.

Keefe had no idea what he was looking for but did what she said. He shook the book and out fell a little package.

"Aww, h** naw" Keefe though. He didn't know that Sophie was that bada-.

Sophie stepped outside into her secret area behind to trees that cleverly concealed her from seeking eyes. She quickly and efficiently rolled an expert_. Keefe, what's on in amazement. When had Sophie turned so … he was at a loss for words. When Sophie finally came down, Keefe offered to take her home. She was grateful but declined. She needed to be alone.


End file.
